broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thilo Foraemir
Background Thilo Foraemir grew up as the son of a tavern owner (Thalos Foraemir) in the city of Grivenhill in a world unknown. He grew his years as a waiter, taking drinks to and fro the oft-angry or aggressive customers as they toiled about their meaningless lives. From the average soldier cannon fodder to the disgruntled dirt farmer, Thilo had seen it all. As he aged and started becoming more and more mature concerning the outside world, Thilo’s mother (Palpewa Foraemir) got stabbed to death and, noty knowing who it was, began a loyalty campaign to ensure neither him nor anybody he knew would get a similar fate. Coming to Liba Riveni, he is unsure how he arrived... History -In a failed sacrifice to Agua, accidentally gave an underage spirit, Alu Ano, vodka, which could have spelled death of thirst for all inhabitants of the world while the spirit council searched for a replacement. Thankfully, the council never acted on such law. Thilo was also privy to the universal truth that CLAREECE IS A BITCH. -Attempted to soothe the ill emotions of Arion the Walker. Ultimately unsuccessful, only managing to hurt his own emotional state after her eventual death. -Recieved visions of his old home and family tradition, thus leading to the making of Elven Wine, which he swore would not be passed onto anybody of poor intent, and keep it within the Foraemir family line. -Dedicated himself to researching medicine after the Liba Riveni infirmary opened without anybody to manage it, leading to his invention of Pufferfish Anaesthetic and multiple successful bouts of medical RP. -Delved into alchemy as a form of magic to distract himself from various worrying matters, leading to the creation of both Eau de Amour and the Confounding Concoction. -Whilst Thilo idled in the caves, a Grithook Harrier bloodily removed his right eye! Thankfully, Narsil Andaron was able to stem the bleeding and prevent further damage. Thilo would later commission a leather eyepatch from Icena Ipivi. -When Thilo was attempting to help Ahmilahk conduct a ritual to fix the broken warpways that led to the cavern world, an anvil flew in through the unstable portal and knocked Thilo over with a hit to the chest. The ensuring damage left Thilo's chestplate permanently nonfunctional and his ribs a bloody pulp. He barely survived due to the efforts of Naminari and Narsil Andaron. Much history. Will likely be a string of notable events rather than anything comprehensive, he lived so long. Deaths None... yet Skills and Abilities Thilo was a master brewer and brewmaster both for The Singing Shrimp at his home and at Princess Yujin's tavern, The Ox and Rooster. Outside of that, he knew a fair deal about Medicine and Alchemy, seeing a fair deal of mentors for the former and self practice for the latter. He attempted worship as a priest to Agua several tines, only to be unsuccessful each time. He tried to learn how to smith from Arion, but lacked the strength at the time and the mentor after Arion died. Thilo would come to invent some items throughout his lifetime, though most of them hard or impossible to replicate. Eau De Amour - A strange effervescent potion that shone of pink and made anybody do as much as look at it feel lonely. Created to aid with Thilo's worsening emotion after Arion's death, but was never used and gifted to Vasalia Tealeaf. Confounding Concoction - A chaotic mixture with unpredictable effects. About to die after falling into lava, Thilo hastily drank this brew in hopes of saving his life. The following Void Journey helped him in more ways than his life. Pufferfish Anaesthetic - A raw extract of pufferfish poison, which caused slight paralysis and numbing when consumed. Thilo commonly applied this as medicine when operating on patients. Elven Wine - A family recipe of wine for the Foraemir family. Is known to make the consumer feel "antsy". Spirited Scepter - A weapon capable of making short work of undead, and incapable of harming anything else. Crafted by Thilo in a Fey Mood he had in Liba Riveni. Category:BW World 3 Category:Characters Category:BW World 3 Characters